Past AiGin RP
by SilverPersimmons
Summary: This is simply a dead RP that never finished. I had to let it die for a few reasons. It dose sadden me as it had great potential. It's set right as Gin makes captain and had just asked Izuru to be his lieutenant. I don't want to lose this writing so here it is.


**Gin Persimmon Ichimaru**

The fox had a grin on his face that was wider then normal. It wasn't fake. He seemed almost happy and rather pleased with himself. Greatly enjoying the fact of having a pet to play with. Something that was his alone. Someone he could mold into whatever he wanted. Izuru was putty in his hands, the boy was so easy to manipulate. All the ideas of what he could do ran in his head. The only thing he had to do was make an order to things. When he would make the boy truly his. The only thing on his mind for a few moments was how sweet his pet tasted and when the next time he could have a taste. He saw why Aizen had given him the blond. The boy was willing to do anything. Willing to be broken over and over as long as it was the fox.

It was late though and Gin had to get back to his own captain. Gin was starting to understand why Aizen kept the fox so close. Keeping the lieutenant on a short leash so he wouldn't run rampant doing as he pleased. It would destroy everything they worked for all this time. But even the wild fox was slightly tamed by the fact of having a toy. Calmed after getting from of his energy out on someone. The chase was the most thrilling part. He would take his time before he claimed his real prize. Licking his lips that the idea. But his thoughts came to a stop. He reached his destination, being pulled from his musing at the reality.

A soft knock came to the captains door. As he was told when he was done to go to his master. He was told to not touch the boy yet, that everything would have to be done slowly and delicately. But Gin failed to obey orders perfectly. He did kiss his little pet, he couldn't help it. His new pet was simply too much to resist. Not that he would tell Aizen about it. At least not yet. Only hoping the man didn't find out or realize. As best Gin could he kept his demeanor the same. But even he knew Aizen didn't fully trust him. Gin was almost sure Aizen would assume he would break orders.

"Aizen-Taichou~" Gin was still young and had much to learn. Leaving his fate in the others hands. Harsh lessons learned over the years. Yet no matter what Aizen did the fox always had his ways of going around the rules. Even knowing fully of whats expected of him. Knowing exactly what each word meant and what it meant to disregard them. The rules his captain set out for him were clear. Though not always intentional, he broke them constantly. Trying to see how far he could push.

Gin walked inside and sat in his normal seat at the front of the desk. Or rather on the desk. Grinning at his captain. His normal mask in place. Silver hair falling in front of closed eyes as they watched the brunette closely. A few papers fell off the desk he sat on. He crossed his legs looking at them fall. "Opps~ Sorry Taichou~ Yar up late. Stuck doin' work till midnight again? Dun seem fair. Ya should get the otha officers ta do some." Gin's own paperwork stacked neatly, undone as always.

**Aizen Sōsuke**

Aizen sighed.

He sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that night. He had been up doing paperwork all night and due to his incompetent Lieutenant and other officers, he ended up doing all of the work himself. Not that he minded, of course. He enjoyed his solitude and it also gave him time to think about his next move. Even now, he had been slowly gathering some followers to do his bidding. Gin and Kamane were merely but pawns in his plan, but, for now, he would act like they were his partners. His equals. This caused a small chuckle to escape his lips. The chuckle slowly morphed into laughter as he paused in his work.

Gin and Tōsen as his equal? What a silly and idiotic thought!

No one in the Soul Society could even be counted as an equal to him. He would be a God and the Soul Society would fall before him. Even though Aizen was a complete sadist and never thought about anyone but himself, Gin had been rubbing off on the man. Gin was always a sly one. That very fact piqued Aizen's interests to no end. No matter how harsh of a scolding or how intense the punishment was, Gin had always found a way to get around it or avoid it completely. Not only that, Gin was an excellent mental terrorist. He had proved that a long time ago. Aizen had taken interest in the boy merely because of his talents, but, over time, that changed... it was something else. Aizen was no idiot. Emotions were the main weakness of a Shinigami. Not once had Aizen allowed his emotions to control him; he never had and never would, this much was certain...

Yet, there was something off.

Aizen had trained Gin and morphed him into his little pet. Even then, Gin was still a sly little devil. So, in order to prevent him for ruining what he had been working so hard for, Aizen allowed Gin to get a little toy. This toy went by the name of Kira Izuru. Izuru was an odd one, but, he was clearly wrapped around Gin's finger. Anything that Gin asked, the Lieutenant would do without any sort of hesitation or question. Such a loyal little pet, Izuru was. At least for now, this would keep Gin quiet and entertained for a good, long while. Should Gin disobey him, Aizen would have to punish his little toy as a result. However, Aizen didn't plan on that happening not now, or ever.

He resumed his work.

Feeling a familiar spiritual pressure approaching, Aizen identified it as Gin. Aizen's chocolate-hued eyes locked with his fusuma as Gin knocked and he remained silent for a moment, studying the air around him. Even though Aizen trusted Gin, he still didn't. Aizen trusted no one. Not even his pathetic Lieutenant, Momo. However, when it came to Gin, Aizen gave him more leverage than he did with anyone else. Gin had spent years and years with Aizen, the boy turned man knew how Aizen acted. Or, at least his little rouse acted. Each and every day, Aizen grew tired of doing the same thing over and over again. He was tired of pretending to care about his underlings. He was tired of pretending to be a respectful, polite Captain. And he was damn tired of pledging his allegiance to the Soul Society and that damn, decrepit old fool, Yamamoto.

"You may enter, Gin." he spoke; his voice was calm and gentle.

Aizen leaned back and placed his brush down. His eyes locking on Gin as he watched the said male bounce in. Aizen, as long as he had been with the male, he never could figure out where Gin's almost limitless energy came from. Not even members of the Eleventh Division were this full of energy and they fought all the time! Aizen chuckled, watching as Gin sat on his desk, knocking his papers off his stand and onto the floor. He did need a break, after all. He might as well let Gin entertain him for now; he was sure that Ichimaru would get tired, eventually. Aizen smirked.

"Gin, you know those idiots can't do anything right." he spoke, his tone now slightly amused.

The brunette gave Gin a pseudo-genuine smile as he stared at the male. Aizen leaned forward and rested his elbow on the table before balling his fist up and resting his cheek on his fist. The Captain of the Fifth Division merely chuckled as Gin lectured him. Aizen wouldn't bore the male with one of his own, never-ending speeches. His eyes raked Gin's nonchalant form, looking for any signs of ominous intent. He found none, as usual. Aizen smirked, before clicking his tongue three times.

"Says you, Gin. When have you ever done your own paperwork?"

**Gin Persimmon Ichimaru**

The silver-haired fox grin widened. Always entertaining to spend some time with his ever loving Captain. This man would always be his Captain. Even now he saw the man before him as the one he would always follow. At least for now. The reasons slightly changed over their time together. For now it was entertaining. Always something to do. Few had a chance to toy with the powerful man like Gin did. Every little thing just trying to make him tick. To break the mask. It was all a game. Who would break first.

Gin looked over the room carefully though. Only to make sure no watchful eyes or ears were near. Maybe slightly paranoid but neither man wanted to risk being seen. Both for every different reasons. Gin's own hidden from his Captain. For now no one was near. Closed blue eyes locked on to dark brown ones. A mad grin staring back. The game had begun.

"Ma ma Taichou~ I do ma work. Ya can't expect meh ta do it all the time. It gets sa borin'. Who wants ta sit inside when the sun is out~?" Gin teased leaning more on the desk. Making himself comfortable. His shifting caused more papers to fall to their demise. He chuckled at them. Moving more simply to watch a few more fall. They were already done so it didn't matter. Not that he really wanted the things to be a distraction now. He wanted those eyes on him.

The young captain craved the attention. Even getting others attention always got those eyes on him. Be it kind or harsh, over the years he found himself wanting to see those brown orbs looking at only him. He enjoy these moments and ever since he left the older man's side the moments were few and far between. As confused as those ideas left the young man, he didn't think on the reason much.

These games were too much fun. And now a new player was in the game. Gin wondered to himself how long Izuru would last though. If he could even keep up. They would just have to find out how far the boy could go before he was broken beyond repair. Though there were worst fates then being broken by the one you look up to.

"Sa does tha' mean ya would ratha meh back then relying on yar new little pet? I still dun get why ya chose her. She's ratha annoying. I will get her she's kind cute." Although talking of the girl did show Gin's slight jealousy. That one was all over /his/ Captain. Fawning over the older man like a lost puppy. She had no idea who he was. His jealousy went unnoticed to himself. Only the small musing in his mind of how satisfying it would be to see that annoying thing shown how 'sweet' he Captain was.

**Aizen Sōsuke**

Aizen pulled himself back before stretching; he'd been working for a good four hours. Besides, Gin was always good entertainment! Aizen sighed, finally letting off some steam from being cooped up in his office for so long. There was nothing much to do around the Fifth Division. The members always kept to themselves but... Momo always was lurking. She waited for any possible chance to assault her captain with her love. Something Aizen could do without... However, Gin always came around and seemed to lighten his mood considerably.

"I doubt that." Aizen smoothly responded.

His chocolate-orbs were fixated on Gin. It seemed he was doing a small scouting session of his room; Aizen just assumed it was to be careful. Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen all had to be extremely careful about how they did things. However, Aizen knew Gin and Tōsen would keep their lips shut. Although he did not possess the Hōgyoku yet, Aizen still had enough power to incapacitate Gin and he had more than enough to slaughter Tōsen. Although Aizen had some ties to Tōsen, it was clear that he did not fully trust the blind man yet. The captain hummed to himself.

"I would rather stay indoors, thank you. It makes me sick to associate with all of those weaklings."

Aizen's eyes did not leave Gin as he continued to purposefully knock his papers off his desk. This caused the future ex-Shinigami to chuckle and pull himself to his feet. Aizen stood before walking over to his curtained window and threw the sheets to the side. It was a full moon tonight. He scoffed before reaching up to his face and pulling his glasses off. They gave him a major headache, but, to continue his ruse, he had to use them. Throwing open the window, he sighed in relief as the cool air hit him. He turned to face Gin, using the wall as leverage. For a few moments, Aizen continued to stare down Gin. Not a word was said, but the tension in the air grew thicker and thicker by the minute. Finally, Aizen looked away from him.

"Gin. There are only two reasons as to why you are here; either you have something to report to me or something has happened to my Espada. Which is it?" he asked, getting right down to business.

Aizen had never been one to beat around the bush, especially when matters as serious as this are concerned. He narrowed his eyes, those hardened orbs locking directly on Gin's sitting form once more. His headache was slowly disappearing, but, he began to grow wary of Gin; he was fearing what the man had to say. Chances are, one of his troublesome Espada began fighting another one. It was probably Grimmjow or Nnoitra; those two always fought for no reason. He never understood them, but, they reminded him of that brute, Zaraki.

Fighting to the death, such a stupid philosophy.

"She's an annoyance and a complete waste of space." Aizen instantly responded.

He despised his useless Lieutenant and it made him sick to his stomach when it came to associating with her. Momo clung to him like a daughter would its father. He often resisted the urge to backhand her at times. Her almost nonstop chatter and the constant barrage of "Aizen-taichō!" every damn day made him seriously question his own sanity. Aizen's hand met with his temple as he slowly massaged his head. The very /thought/ of the nuisance known as Momo gave him a severe headache. He glanced at Gin once more, his eyes locking with the closed, fox-like slits of Gin's as he watched his every movement. He scoffed.

"I didn't pick her, Gin. After I disposed of that irritating Hirako, I became Captain and that whiney little child became my lieutenant. If I could, I would kill her myself. However, her death would cause a public outcry." He uttered his irritation clear. "I will have to deal with her for now. Until the time is right, I will bear my burdens. And yes, I would much rather have you back."

**Gin Persimmon Ichimaru**

The esapda. Not something that was on his mind for a while. Had been some time since he had gone to check on them. They were always good for entertainment. They were always running around causing all sorts of trouble. Breaking things, fighting, arguing. They made Gin look like an angel. How amusing. Gin would have to make plans to check on them all soon. Maybe even stir up a little mischief while he was there. A place he could go and no one could tell him what to do. None of them dare raise their sword to the fox.

But his musing was stopped. Of course he did come here with a reason. He did have to tell Aizen of today's progress. He got Izuru to be his lieutenant. The boy would start soon enough. There was much training to be done with him to turn the blond into a good fighter. And someone worthy of being in such a position. A lot of work to do...but Izuru wasn't one that would be trained in the normal ways. Gin never did anything of the sort.

Gin's reiatsu grew nervous for just a moment. Even now he couldn't help but be a little nervous when he knew what to expect from the man before him. Nothing would stop him from disobeying still. But knowing he would be scolded or worst.

Gin put on his grin and titled his head innocently. Going back to playing as if he could never do wrong. Watching Aizen move around then rest on the wall, he got up himself. Those glasses didn't suit the man well at all. He enjoyed seeing his captain without them. Giving the seemingly calm, kind man a more natural look. It amused the younger greatly seeing the transformation. Having the knowledge no one else had of seeing this side. As if it belonged to just him.

"A course I cam ta tell ya wha' ya told meh ta. Once I finished with the boy I came right ta ya~ Everythin's goin' perfect~ Almost bowing at ma feet already. Almost begging meh ta break 'im already~" Gin spoke with such amusement. Licking his lips at the idea. Almost not being able to contain himself. How much he wanted to just get to what he wanted already. But he couldn't. The chase couldn't end too soon. Both for his fun and for Aizen's plans.

Already having stolen a kiss and gotten closer to the boy then he should have. Unable to resist himself. Not like he did much to compromise anything. But if Gin took things too far with the boy and scared him off, it would cause eyes to be on the third squad captain. And they couldn't risk that.

"Na need ta worry about anythin'. The boy can't keep his hands off meh~ Almost begged meh ta do anythin' I wanted ta him. He starts next week~ I'll make sure he knows nathin'. He seems sa easy ta train though." Gin licked his lips again. Musing over his own thoughts again of the boy. Oh how much fun this would be. For the most it would keep him out of trouble.

If only he could resist temptation and not push his pet too far too fast. Though telling a fox to not do something and contain himself was a sure way to make sure he would indeed do just that.

**Aizen Sōsuke**

Upon Gin's silence, Aizen's nervousness seemed to dissipate.

He had left Tōsen in charge of the Espada, but, they were defiant. All of them were! Even the stoic, silent Tia had a small, disobedient streak to her. He had specifically made it a rule for the Espada to say in their own barracks, but, she had been spotted sneaking out and going to Starrk's room. Aizen kept his mouth shut and let her do as she pleased. She was the only Vasto Lorde who had joined, after all. Maybe this would get Starrk off of his lazy ass and make him do some work. Grimmjow was /always/ defiant. Always running off to fight other Arrancar and other Hollows; the little kitten could never sit still.

Aizen seemed to stop his own musings.

He sensed Gin's spiritual pressure grow nervous. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning to stare out the window once more. Aizen listened to Gin as he spoke on and on about his newest little toy. He kept silent, however, his eyes edged over to Gin's content form. They raked over him once more, examining him for any sort of body language that would indicate that he was lying to him. Seems Gin was telling the truth, for now. He would not scold or punish Gin until the time came or he caught the man in a lie.

The lack of glasses almost made Aizen a completely different person, and the only being to ever see it? Ichimaru Gin. The man has been the only other being alive to see Aizen without his glasses. The change, on the outside, appeared to be subtle. However, only Gin knew of Aizen's true nature. Having spent such a long time with Aizen, he knew Gin could read him like a book. Aizen was a sadist, to say the least. It brought him great joy to see other writhe in pain; be it mental or physical, either way, it was extremely pleasurable.

"As usual, you've got it easy, don't you? Tch, of course you would get a kicked puppy for a lieutenant. A small, wounded yet loyal puppy that sees you as his God." Aizen spoke, chuckling at his own joke. It burned Aizen a little that Gin got such a loyal toy, while he was stuck with that annoying child that was Momo. He felt his brow twitch before he resumed staring out the window and at the full, pale moon. Gin would /always/ get his way in the end, so, he couldn't stay mad at the male for long.

Unbeknownst to Gin, Aizen had been watching the two interact from afar.

A slight pang and the seed of jealousy had been planted inside his mind. Aizen hadn't recognized it at first, but, as time had passed, his hatred for the little toy known as Izuru grew. Aizen had never been one to share. Everything that was his, belonged to him and him alone. For Gin's sake, Aizen would pretend like nothing was wrong and go on about his business. He would do his own thing in his Aizen way. That didn't mean he could be paranoid or "worried" about Gin. However, as a Shinigami who never relied on his emotions, Aizen did not understand what was happening to his mind.

"As long as you're entertained, it's fine with me. Do keep both him /and/ yourself in line, Gin. We can't afford even one slip up." Aizen warned.

During all of this, Aizen had become very, very paranoid about the people around him. He was sure Gin had noticed, but, he pretended like nothing was wrong; he was a master at deception. Compared to Gin, though? He was an amateur at best. The sly, lithe fox seemed to have a natural talent for manipulating the minds of others. Aizen always found the fox's antics amusing, when the said fox wasn't playing with him. Aizen always shooed him away, but, he allowed Gin to play with others. As long as this Izuru was kept inline and in the dark about Gin's darker side, Aizen would allow Gin to keep him.

**Gin Persimmon Ichimaru**

Gin gave Aizen a mock look of shock at the time. Keeping himself in line? Of course he knew how to behave he simply chose not to. There was no fun in such things. Not being able to toy with others and keep himself entertained would be a horrible fate. He was spoiled. Aizen allowed the fox to do pretty much anything he wished as long as he was kept in line. Gin wouldn't risk anything for his fun and most of it was harmless.

Once in a while even Gin couldn't control himself. He wanted to push Izuru from his mind. The blond was one of those exceptions. He wanted to see how far he could push, break him only to put him back together. To see just how far he could push. Having such thoughts right now wasn't what he wanted. For a moment Gin even thought as far to enjoy Izuru more then Aizen. But he shoved the thought away quickly, shifting uncomfortably where he was.

He had to move before he let his mask slip in front of this man. Of all people, Gin kept his mask the tightest around Aizen. A small slip could cause his intentions to fall a part. As fragile as they were already. His mask stayed on around everyone. Only the brunette had seen it slip on occasion. Tonight he was trying harder then normal to keep it.

If Gin had known they were watched he wouldn't have stolen a kiss or made and dark promises. Already making the boy promise him to the silver-haired man. Nor would he have taken his time getting back to his own Captain, too busy with ideas of what Izuru would look like. How he would sound. Shaking his head looking back to the man before him as is nothing was going on.

Loyalty was a shifty thing for the fox-like man. It lied with everyone yet no one. To a point, he was Aizen's most loyal. He would do anything for the man. Over the years growing rather attached to him. But his whole reason for being here he held onto. He had to protect her. And now someone else came to put a rift in it. Something he would figure out later. Not now.

"Well, tha's na very nice, Taichou." Gin pouted and walked over slowly to his Captain with a sly grin. Taking his time with each step. "I /always/ behave maself. I would neva risk all yar hard work fer a little pet. But if I step outta line..." He reached the older man, a single finger trailed down teasingly on Aizen's chest. "ya always make sure ta put meh back. I think yar jus' lookin' few an excuse ta." With a small chuckle he stepped away, taking a place in Aizen's chair.

Making himself at home in his new spot. He leaned his elbows on his knees, locking his fingers and putting his chin down. Now simply amused, unaware of Aizen's own feelings too busy in his own musings. He did enjoy the sight of the man without glasses. Able to see such a powerful man without his own mask. In some ways it made him seem stronger. In other ways weaker. Either way he knew at one misstep he would be crushed. Only pushing as far as he knew he could. Having tested that limit any times over the years.

Closed blue eyes started to look over the form before them. Trying to figure out what was going through Aizen's mind. And how much that man could see into his follower's mind. Not that he lied but not as if he really told the truth. Fact was he knew from the start Izuru was a danger between him and Aizen. But it didn't stop him from going down the path he was on.

**Aizen Sōsuke**

Aizen turned his attention to the night sky.

He could sense one of his subordinates wandering around. He merely assumed it was the little irritation known as Momo; he found that she never slept until he did. The little girl was more than creepy, if you asked him. However, infatuation made the mind frazzled and caused men and women to do unusual things. Aizen mentally scoffed. Momo was a child, at best and even if he wanted to return her feelings, he could not. Even he had morals, after all.

For the most part, Aizen would let Gin continue his little game. After all, it kept him busy, entertained, and away from him.

As Izuru was Gin's newest toy, Aizen assumed that the young man could do no harm. Gin knew his place and he also knew his boundaries; there were even some things that Aizen's leniency would not allow. Aizen would keep a close eye on the new lieutenant, and should he show that he could potentially become a threat, he would remove the little male from the picture. It's not like he didn't want Gin to be happy, he just couldn't risk everything they had done so far.

Aizen knew from the start that Gin would play with his little toy. Aizen trusted Gin more than he had trusted anyone else. Aside from the silver-haired fox, there was only one other being that he could trust. Kyōka Suigetsu, his own Zanpakutō. Should Gin ever turn on him, his blade would be at the ready to defend its master. Kyōka, as he had previously told Aizen, he did not trust the sly Ichimaru at all. Even since they had first met up with the boy as a child, Kyōka always had a sense of uneasiness about the boy. Even to this day, Kyōka still gets uneasy and restless around the said man. Aizen sighed, then placed his hand on the green handle of his Zanpakutō before speaking to it mentally.

'Settle down, Kyōka. Gin means no harm to either of us; should he attack me, his blood will spill. Put yourself at ease, your spiritual pressure is starting to leak out.' Aizen spoke, soothing his blade. Upon hearing his master's words, Kyōka Suigetsu seemed to calm almost instantaneously. However, that did not stop the Spirit of the Zanpakutō from voicing his disapproval for the man that Aizen seemed to trust so much.

"I don't care what is 'very nice,' Gin. All I want from you is to do your job, nothing more." Aizen spoke, clearly lying.

Mentally, that was all Aizen wanted from Gin; there was something else that he wanted, though he was not aware of it. Aizen wanted Gin's companionship and his closeness. He kept denying his feelings for the male; he always had. Even when Gin was a child, Aizen considered the boy his own, adoptive son. Now that he was grown, that opinion had changed. Gin had changed into a seductive, sly man and Aizen wanted him to be his and his alone. However, now with Izuru in the picture, Aizen knew things were going to get complicated.

Aizen sighed, closing his eyes before turning to face Gin. He examined the male intently before shaking his head then turning his attention back to the window. With Kyōka's constant warning and his own paranoia, Aizen found it hard to trust even Gin! He sighed once more.

"So, tell me more about your new... pet."

**Gin Persimmon Ichimaru**

The dark-haired captain was always a man of few words. He didn't say anything unless he needed to. Gin was nothing of the sort. He would talk on end. Even better if they ended thinking he was creepy. Such wonderful reactions he would get. Or simply try to seduce them. Even both sometimes. No one couldn't help falling under one of them. Besides one person. The one person he had tried for years to do so and failed every time.

Everything was a game to the silver-haired man. His own reasons for doing what he did was hidden well, even getting lost to himself time to time. And the biggest game was between the two men. Even when he was younger he played a game with this man. Only now the rules had changed. There was more then one goal. Had he not grown so close to the one man he wanted dead it was be more simple. Gin now wanted much more from Aizen Sousuke.

One leg rested over the other and he smiled up at his Captain. A bit of spiritual pressure whirled around the room. He couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. Gin knew very well he wasn't trusted. By who it didn't matter. But it worked, he didn't trust Aizen either. Only adding to the fun of this little dance. His own blade hissed in his mine, laughing loudly. Shinsou had his own reasons for the games he played. Although seemingly more innocent then Gin's own.

Gin pouted again at being 'scolded'. Even if he took things too far sometimes he never cared if he got scolded. Even less so by his Captain. It only gave him the chance to toy with the older man more and get his attention. Over the years slowly everything he did was simply to gain Aizen's attention. And for this night he had it.

"Tha's all ya want from meh, Taichou? Ain't tha' a waste a ma talents~?" He teased. Tilting his head innocently. As long as those eyes were on him he would do anything needed to keep them there. The night was still young.

Izuru meant little to Gin for now. But he wasn't foolish. He wanted the boy as more then just a toy. It did change the game between him and Aizen, though at the moment it mattered little, for now. But finding out how Aizen felt about his little pet should prove to be entertaining.

"Hm..wha's there ta tell? I've only had a taste. I dun think he would disappoint though~ It wont be long until he's beggin' and eattin' outta the palm a ma hand." Gin's own musings entertained him. "I have many ideas fer him. Should his disobey I will simply punish him. I dun think I'll need ta do it often though."

Gin stood again and moved back close to his Captain. "Why do ya ask, Aizen-Taichou~?" He teased and put his arm one the wall above Aizen's shoulder. "Dun tell me yar jealous a ma pet. Ya 'ave yar own. I'm sure the girl would be more then willin' ta get on her knees fer ya." He chuckled softly leaning in close. It was rare he really got to tease the dark-haired shinigami. And he was take every chance he could.

**Aizen Sōsuke**

Aizen knew from experience that Gin had a knack for talking.

He could do it day in and day out; talk, talk, talk, and talk. The brunette never knew how the man did it! Gin could just make the simplest of conversations and turn them into a massive debate or argument. Gin knew better to do that with Aizen. Aizen was one that never liked to drag on a conversation; either you got straight to the point or just kept your mouth shut. Words were meaningless. They always have been and they always would be. So, why waste your time with them when your blade could do the talking for you? It was stupid, really. However, even though Gin knew that Aizen despised elongated conversations, he played with him anyway. Aizen knew that Gin was toying with him now, but, it's just better to let him have his fun...

Aizen sighed once more before turning his attention to Gin. The man was a sneaky little fox. However, Aizen had been around those like Shinji and Kisuke, and Gin's sly mannerisms were nothing compared to theirs. Shinji had been Aizen's captain, a very immature one at that, but, he was a little devil when no one was around. Kisuke was a bratty and acted like an idiot, but, the man was a fucking genius.

"Yes, Gin. That's all I needed to know." Aizen spoke, staring off at nothing in particular.

At times like this, even Aizen was defenseless. He had nothing to worry about; no threats in the Soul Society could possibly hurt him. The only being that could be a possible threat to him was none other than Urahara Kisuke. The creator of the H ōgyoku. However, thanks to his little experiments, Kisuke had been exiled from the Soul Society and banished to the World of the Living. There, Kisuke could pose absolutely no threat to him at all, and that... made everything ten times better.

"You've got it easy, as usual. I don't see why I'm so lenient with you, Gin. Everything has been practically handed to you, and I am no exception." Aizen mused, clearly watching Gin's own inner musings. Aizen chuckled, putting his hand on Gin's shoulder and created a bit more distance between them. As they both were of the exact same height, there was no awkwardness between them. However, Aizen was just a smidgen taller than the silver-haired kitsune. As the said fox spoke, Aizen's eyes widened a small fraction.

"Gin, please." Aizen spoke; he was clearly amused with his fellow captain's statement. It was such a ridiculous comment, it cause Aizen's steely façade to actually break and made him actually laugh out loud. After his rare showing of emotion, Aizen's laughter died down while his amused eyes locked with Gin's mischievous, closed ones. Aizen smirked, he would not be forgetting this nor would he let it slide.

"I would kill Momo in a heartbeat. The only pet I desire is the one who is unaware of his spiritual powers. That is the one I want, Gin. He will be mine to break and he will be mine to use. I have been watching him and I do believe he is the one I need to accomplish my plans."

Two can play at that game.

**Gin Persimmon Ichimaru**

Hearing the older man laugh was a rare thing. And it amused Gin to no end to know he caused it. Their games could go on like this for hours. Neither of them breaking in their image. Each one testing the other to see how far they could go. Only ending to be continued another time. No one ever won no one ever lost. And these were the night Gin enjoyed the most. Just him and his captain.

Things were much nicer when it was just the two of them. Gin had Aizen all to himself. But now he had to share. Even if only for a while. The idea irritated the fox. None of these people that swooned over the dark-haired captain knew the real man. Only Gin knew. Not even Kaname knew. It was a secret he greatly enjoyed having. The thought passed his mind for a moment looking into the dark, smirking eyes. But his own grin didn't fade.

It was fun until Aizen spoke of his own pet. The boy Aizen had been watching for a few years now. The attention the human got annoyed him more then it should have. Someone was taking his captain's interest. Taking his eyes away. Clearly the other knew this fact annoyed the fox. But two could indeed play that game. Gin wasn't one that lost easily.

"Ya let meh get away with everythin' cuz I'm yar favorite~ If ya kept meh on a short leash I'd run around here causing all sorts a trouble~" Gin chuckled taking a step back. Aizen wanted to play dirty. He could play dirty. All he had to do was find something that irked the seemingly bothered man. There had to be something.

"Oh? I didn't think he was yar type. I bit young fer ya isn't he~? Ya keepin' yar eyes on a human sa far away when ya 'ave plenty right here ta choose from." Gin kept his distance but close enough to stare into the dark eyes. He knew Aizen only said such things to get a rise from his most loyal servant. But it worked.

To the untrained eye Gin's mannerisms didn't change. But the man before him was well trained in the ways of the fox. The smallest twitch of his lips, the slightest drop in his eyes. Even taking a step back and his voice. It gave him away. How easily the silver-haired man was frazzled but a simple thing.

He raised his hand to brush Aizen's cheek, smirking all the more. "Kinda a shame. Ya could 'ave anyone ya wan'ed unda yar thumb. Even if they knew who ya really were." Then pulled his hand away when he was down and took his seat back on Aizen's desk. Crossing his legs and putting his hands in his sleeves. "Good thing I found maself a pet. Or else I'd be like ya."

"Besides." He continued amusing himself. "The boy is more work then he's worth. He's na gonna play inta yar games like ta think~"

**Aizen Sōsuke**

Aizen, even back when he and Gin first met, knew that the little one would be a very large source of amusement to him. As usual, he was right on the time. These little games that Gin played with him, it amused him greatly. Aizen would continue to play along with Gin, though, he knew the only reason Gin had joined him was to avenge his little Rangiku. Or, at least that was why he sided with Aizen at first. Now, Rangiku seemed to be forgotten and had been replaced by the little blonde that Gin had taken an interest in. The Shinigami had been wary about Gin at first, sensing bad intentions from the boy. However, as time passed, Gin learned to suppress them and Aizen cast his suspicions aside only to be reminded by his Zanpakutō on occasions.

Aizen noticed Gin's slight change in approach upon mentioning his new pet.

He allowed a smirk to grace his features as he chuckled once more. It seemed he had ruined Gin's fun for an instant. Aizen knew it upset Gin when he spoke of the little Kurosaki boy; Gin was a possessive man. Ichimaru seemed to think that Aizen was one of his possessions, which was a very laughable thought. Quite an incredible thought, nonetheless. Gin sure had some balls, especially when it came to speaking to his superior in the way he always did.

"Yes, that's true Gin." Aizen mused lightly. He wanted to see how far Gin was willing to go to find what would irritate his 'beloved' captain. However, Gin, being the master of wording he was, it wouldn't be long now. Aizen began to think as he watched Gin like a hawk watched its prey. 'You have a tendency to talk when you're not supposed too. So, I let you do what you please and have your fun. Tōsen knows his place. He will not cross me as he values his life. You, on the other hand, have as much freedom as you want.'

"Age has nothing to do with it, Gin." He uttered, clearly lying. Not even five minutes ago, he was ranting about morals and the like about Momo. Aizen chuckled as he turned away from his little fox. "My little pet is going to be a very powerful one, Gin. I will make sure of that, even if it means killing the very people who brought him into this world." Aizen replied, knowing the last part of his statement wasn't true. Isshin was a hardy and powerful Shinigami that would die before he would let Aizen touch his family. Yet, that didn't mean he couldn't kill the woman... He allowed a devious smirk to snake upon his face as he turned to face Gin once more. "Once he has obtained his friends and pact with the Soul Society, I will break him with my own two hands."

Aizen was actually surprised that Gin had become so upset over the little berry that was now his pet. Aizen gave no notion that he picked up on Gin's little slip of emotion. However, the brunette knew that the sly fox was aware that he saw his small slip. Aizen had known Gin for more than one hundred years, after all. Aizen knew Gin just as well as Gin knew him; it was just a matter of seeing who could crack who first.

"Anyone I want, eh?" Aizen asked, before walking over to his desk and closing the distance between the two. The longer this game continued, the more it excited Aizen. Gin saw though his deceptions, and that made it all the more fun. He allowed a small, genuine smile to grace his normally stoic features. He placed his hands on both sides of Gin and leaned in. Aizen's face was directly before Gin's, his eyes were locked with thick lashes hiding devious sky blue eyes. "Have you forgotten Gin?"

Aizen pulled away, still using his hands to support himself.

He was very amused now; Gin seemed to be the only one to do that to him. If anything, Gin was the only one able to claim that title. The devious brunette's smile remained as he began to speak. "Those Espada and Arrancar all belong to me. The Espada are all my pawns, Gin. Once they serve their purpose, they will all be destroyed. The disobedient ones like Grimmjow and Nnoitra will be the first to go. The vigilant and loyal ones like Ulquiorra, Tia, and Starrk will be the last ones to perish. If anything, I may spare Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, just to keep them as my little pets. I'm sure Ulquiorra will have no problem, but, Grimmjow will always remain forever stubborn."

Aizen pulled away before walking back over to his window. Even after all that, his smirk didn't falter before he gave Gin a slightly intrigued look.

"Like me? Whatever do you mean, Gin?"

**Gin Persimmon Ichimaru**

Rangiku was all but forgotten at times. She was what started all this. Put Gin on a path to take this vile man's life. To make him pay for what he did to his dear friend and everyone else. But as time went on that thought became more and more distant. The more he got lost in the world he was now in. Dark and dangerous, unforgiving in it's punishments. One learned fast or died. Gin was one of the few to survive under this man. Not only surive but thrive. He now lived for the thrill. Waiting for the next moment he would be tested and how he would fair.

It was only a question now what was the real Gin. He put on a mask and acted so much even he had lost himself. The lies became his truths. Gin was lost in his own world any direction didn't matter. The only thing consistent was Aizen. Where ever he turned the Captain was right there. Always watching his every move. It would either make one crack under the pressure or turn it into their source of amusement. Making him have to act all the time. The real Gin was a fake Gin.

He knew his freedoms far exceeded anyone else. And he used it to his full advantage. Teasing his 'beloved' Captain to no end. Often disregarding his orders. Playing games the way he wanted to play them. Each action wasn't with out consequence even if Aizen didn't give a punishment. Each step Gin took he wanted to get closer to the man he followed. Sometimes taking a step forward sometimes a step back. And Gin was sure he was given such freedom to tease him. Just because one has a long leash then the others doesn't make him free.

Listening to Aizen go on about the human started to sicken him. Of course anyone trained under the brunette would become powerful. He kept his mask on but knew full well it meant nothing. It was only on out of habit around his Captain. But each word, for whatever reason, annoyed him. Aizen was so proud to put claim into this boy. As if he was all the hopes and dreams one could as for. A kid on top of it. Aizen had put a rail into their plans for this kid. Claiming the boy was what he was waiting for. All Gin saw was competition.

But for each crack in the foxes mask there was a crack in the 'Lord's armor. A small hint as just how much the younger had grown to be a part of his life. And that was something the boy couldn't take. He leaned back just slightly when Aizen leaned in. His grin had faded completely. Not out of fear or emotion. Simply out of curiosity. Sealed blue met with brown ones. Those eyes belonged to him. Only to be pulled away from him as soon as they came. Tempted to grab that smug face but made no motion.

Of course the espada were Aizen's little toys. But it wasn't the same. He held no resentment for any of the hollows. The thought of such a man as his Captain being entranced by a hollow was laughable. He wasn't even thinking of those creatures. Then he was asked what he meant.

Gin's grin came back. Aizen was a damn good player. No one else challenged his in the way this man did. And each move got him excited. "Ya gonna get rid a all of 'em once they are na use ta ya? Even yar beloved Ulquiorra? Then I wonda what that means fer meh. If ya wont even keep yar most loyal toy. Once ya do have yar little pet all fer yarself, what does that mean fer meh?" Each word was said teasingly but he meant it. Once was all said and done, the way Aizen spoke, there was no room for him. And Gin wouldn't allow such things.

Getting out of the seat he took slow steps back to his Captain. The game was far from over. Gin didn't loose gracefully. "All I meant..." He stood in front of Aizen and stared at him. Grin wide as ever perfectly amused as he was annoyed. The fox-like man met his eyes with the 'Lord'. "was that I would be just as bored. As wise as ya are, Aizen-Taichou..." Gin put his arm on the wall next to Aizen's head. "Yar na very observent of the things right unda yar nose."

**Aizen Sōsuke**

Aizen, as much of a tease as he could be, he would kill anyone or anything that wouldn't be necessary to his plans.

He thought back to when he first met the boy. He had sent his underlings out and had them bring back all that was needed to appease the Hōgyoku. Turns out, they had taken a piece of essence from that girl, Rangiku, it seemed. Prior to that, Gin had no interest in becoming a Shinigami. Yet, he had a sudden interest right afterwards? His reasoning was obvious, yet, Aizen gave no indication that he knew about it. He would just go along with Gin's little game until the younger of the two made a blunder. Just the smallest of mistakes and Aizen would call him out. Thankfully, Aizen was an incredibly patient man; because this game was just beginning.

Aizen knew that Gin was getting very, very jealous. It seemed that the little berry was now a new target for the little fox's jealous nature. Aizen had been watching Isshin and Masaki for the longest time, and he knew their first child would be his new pet. A strong and durable pet. Aizen smirked, his little berry is just like his Sexta Espada, Grimmjow. Defiant, powerful, and a complete lack of respect. Aizen was a dominate monster that /always/ got his way. Gin knew that from experience and Aizen wanted nothing more than Gin's complete and utter loyalty.

If anything got in the way of that?

They would perish. It was as simple as that.

Aizen, the master of words, was sure that he could explain killing another Shinigami to the old man. It was a matter of convincing the other members of the Gotei Thirteen. However, as he had no cracks in his "good guy" mask as of yet, it was sure to be extremely easy. Both Gin and Aizen had picked up on something. Aizen's own mask was cracking, and Gin was the first to figure it out. Aizen had become so entranced with the boy; his mask had begun to shatter without his prior knowing. Aizen had become obsessed with the sly little fox before him, and deep inside of him, Aizen knew that Gin would be the death of him.

The Espada, the Arrancars, and even some of these Shinigami were Aizen's little toys. Gin was the one that took the cake, such a sly and mischievous little creature. Gin, though he was /his /toy, he had a little mind of his own. Always going off to bother and play with his pets. Gin was the only one of his followers that had such a privilege. The reason? It was clear as to why.

Aizen grinned, it seemed his little comment had struck another nerve in Gin's little mask.

"Oh? Did you not hear me, Gin? Ulquiorra is my second most loyal follower, next to you. Why would I get rid of him? Ulquiorra's loyalty is an unbending bridge. Even against the strongest of winds, he will not bend. I like loyalty like that, Gin." Aizen uttered, wondering how far his words could push the little fox. Now, it was time to end this little game for now. He was starting to grow antsy due to Momo's obnoxious self wandering about. He knew she would begin to suspect something if he stayed up this long. It irritated him that she was so clingy, but, he wasn't one to talk.

"I already told you, Gin. You are free to do what you please, as long as it does not compromise our plans." Aizen spoke, picking up on Gin's annoyed tone. Though that devious smile hid many things, Aizen had seen and been around it enough to know that it couldn't hide everything. Gin's tone, as distinct as it was, had a small hint of annoyance to it. Aizen let the previous comment slide, no need to get angry over such a playful comment. Aizen chuckled, turning away from Gin as he walked back over to his window. He sat on it, using the beam behind him to support himself as he turned to his most loyal subject.

"For now, Gin, I suggest you get to back to your own barracks. I'm sure your little one is worried sick. Besides, I'm tired of sensing Momo's pathetic spiritual pressure wander about." Aizen spoke, leaving no room for an argument. As playful as Gin was, he always knew when to quit when Aizen got serious.


End file.
